The present invention relates to a baby buggy, and more particularly the present invention relates to a folding baby buggy frame assembly of which the major parts are respectively made from a plastic material through the process of injection molding.
A variety of baby buggies are known and widely in use for pushing babies around in. FIG. 1 illustrates a folding baby buggy according to the prior art, which is generally comprised two symmetrical handlebars, two seat frames respectively connected to the symmetrical handlebars to hold a seat, two back frames pivoted at the center and connected between the two symmetrical handlebars to hold a canopy by a canopy frame, two front wheel frames connected to the handlebars to hold two front wheel assemblies, two rear wheel frames connected to the handlebars to hold two rear wheel assemblies, two bottom frames pivoted at the center and connected between the front and rear wheel frames at the bottom, and a foot plate. The handlebars are each comprised of a hooked handhold having an elongated extension rod connected thereto at the bottom. An L-shaped connecting plate, a projecting and a rear wheel frame holder are respectively fastened to each elongated extension rod for connecting either seat frame and either rear wheel frame. The two seat frames are each fastened with an adjustment sheet, which is connected to the extension rod of either handlebar by an adjustment sheet and a screw and nut set. Each front wheel frame is attached with a connecting plate at the bottom, to which a front wheel holder is connected and secured by a link and a connecting element to hold a front wheel assembly by a front wheel axle. Each rear wheel frame is attached with a rear wheel holder to hold a rear wheel assembly by a rear wheel axle. Each back frame has two opposite ends respectively fastened to either handlebar by connecting plates and fasteneing elements. Each bottom frame has one end pivoted to either rear wheel frame by a connecting plate pivoted to either front wheel frame. This structure of folding baby buggy frame assembly is complicated to manufacture and difficult to assemble because it is consisted of many parts. Because many parts and accessories are used, inventory control of the parts and accessories becomes difficult. Since the major parts accessories are made from iron, they must be treated through a variety of processing procedures including bending, cutting, finishing, paint coating, ect. These complicated manufacturing procedures greatly increase the manufacturing cost of a folding baby buggy. Because many plastic connecting elements are used to connect several metal parts together, these plastic connecting elements may become loosened or disconnected from place easily, more particularly after a long use. Furthermore, this structure of folding baby buggy is not safe in use because much parts and accessories are made from iron which may hurt the children easily.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a folding baby buggy folding frame assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding baby buggy frame assembly which is and durable in use. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a folding baby buggy frame assembly which is safe in use. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a folding baby buggy frame assembly which needs less labor in its production. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a folding baby buggy frame assembly which greatly reduces the number of connecting elements. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a folding baby buggy which can be made in a uniform color to give a sense of beauty. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a folding baby buggy which can be manufactured in a manner to greatly reduce the number of defective products.
According to the preferred embodiment, a folding baby buggy comprises two handlebars respectively made from a plastic material through the process of injection molding and having each a projecting rod directly molded thereon to support a canopy frame and comprising each an extension rod adjustably locked in place by a lock switch, which extension rod being made from a plastic material through the process of injection molding with an inner projection and a rear wheel frame holder directly molded thereon for connecting either seat frame and either rear wheel frame; two seat frames respectively connected to the handlebars to hold a seat, of which each being made from a plastic material through the process of injection molding with an adjustment sheet thereof directly molded thereon for adjustably connecting to either extension rod; two rear wheel frames respectively made from a plastic material through the process of injection molding, of which each having a rear wheel holder directly molded thereon to hold a rear wheel assembly; and two front wheel frames respectively made from a plastic material through the process of injection molding of which each having a link and front wheel holder directly molded thereon to hold a front wheel assembly. The plastic material which is to be used in making the major parts of the folding baby buggy frame assembly through the process of injection molding, can be nylon, polypropylene or any of a variety of high impact plastics.